


Pet Mingo

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Toys, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy holds the power of the Pet Pet fruit, and uses it to control Dofflamingo. (Promo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Mingo

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pet Mingo

Luffy holds the power of the Pet Pet fruit, and uses it to control Dofflamingo.

-x-

Monkey D. Luffy sat in a chair naked as the day as he was born. A large blonde male, was at his feet wearing only a familiar pair of shades. The rest of his garments were gone leaving him bare ass naked. Gone was the fluffy pink coat, and tight pants and shoes. In their place were blue gel like bands, two around his wrists and another two around his ankles. Around his neck was a matching collar, blue and gel like. In his ass was a dildo made of a similar gel, it had his ass stretched wide, and kept his cheeks open as well.

The blonde male was hard, his aching 9 inch cock twitching between his legs. The man was quite attractive, handsome face, broad pecs and rock hard abs, he had hairy pits and hairy legs, and he had a nice man bush crowning his crotch. “Haa Haa Haa!” he was panting like mad.

Luffy laughed as the blonde male was licking his feet. His tongue ran across the tops of his feet, as the large blonde sniffed his feet. “You are doing such a great job Mingo.” the blonde male responded by licking more hungrily. You couldn't see it behind the shades, but Dofflamingo was loving it, each lick had his dick twitching.

The boy laughed and lifted his foot and Dofflamingo went to town on the soles. His tongue flicked from the heel across the soles and even licked between his toes. He did this with a big grin on his face.

Law couldn't believe it, to see Dofflamingo reduced to a pet, a dog even. He had been worried about teaming up with Strawhat Luffy he ate the Peto Peto fruit and most would consider this fruit a waste, but there was something about Luffy and the way he used it. Maybe it was cause he was under estimated he was able to best so many foes, they didn't expect much of him and when he showed them how amazing he was.

Dofflamingo certainly underestimated him. He used his strings to cut Luffy up only to get hit by the blue slime Luffy could create. Once the goo got on him it spread and bound him with ease. Luffy had made him strip and before the whole kingdom he was spanked for all the crimes that had come. After hours of spanking the proud warlord had a red ass to match the blush on his face. Luffy handled most of the spanking but he allowed others to punish him as well.

Law got a lot of licks in along with the guys from the coliseum. The King and Kyros took turns spanking him and Doffy had no choice but to take it. To add to his humiliation of being bound naked and getting spanked by a variety of men, he was getting hard from the spankings. Luffy sent the final nail in knowing just how to spank the man and make it hurt and feel good and he came hard. This happened several times over the next few hours.

Luffy took him away for some training and now Law got to see the results. The tyrant and psychopath was gone. “I still think we should turn him over to the marines.”

Dofflamingo whined and clung to Luffy's leg. “Nah who knows what will happen best to keep him in sight.” he pat him on the head, and Doffy relaxed. “Suck my balls pet you've earned it.” The look of joy was priceless, he started licking Luffy's balls while the boy's dick moved to lay across his face. His master's musk filled his senses.

Doffy moaned and panted his tongue moving across his sensitive sack, he took his balls into his mouth and began sucking them. As he sucked Luffy's nuts he rubbed his cheek against his penis. “Mmhhmmm ahhmmmm!”

“He really likes it?”

“Yep, I fixed him so to speak. I got rid of all that king talk those executives filled his head with. Then showed him the joys of anal play and being dominated. He took to it like sea kings and meat. From my experience this big guys obsessed with power deep down are just bitches with power.” Luffy's cock was hard now and his huge rod reached 11 inches in length.

“Do you want to suck my cock pet?” Doffy pulled off his balls and nodded. “Hehe go ahead.” He didn't hesitate he took Luffy into his mouth and sucked him down to the root. He buried his nose in Luffy's thick nest of pubes, moaning around his meat as the smell flooded his senses and the hair tickled his nose.

The former warlord got into it, sucking from the base to the tip, and letting his tongue swirl around the head before sucking him down again. His moans of joy danced through Luffy's penis. “Ahh that's good, you have become quite the cock sucker Mingo. If you keep training I may just keep you forever.”

Doffy put his hands on Luffy's thighs. “Please Master, I need you let me stay with you forever.”

“Hmm maybe, I'll think about it while you lick my pits.” he put his hands behind his head and exposed his sweaty pits.

Law thought Doffy would hesitate but nope the blonde buried his face in Luffy's left pit, and began licking. He ran his tongue back and forth collecting his sweat and tasting his manliness. He began humping against Luffy, rubbing his aching penis against him. Luffy's smell had become a deep rooted fetish in the former king.

After licking the pit clean he sniffed it as a reward before moving on to the other side. Doffy was leaking now, his pre overflowing from his penis. His tongue wiggled along the skin and Luffy laughed. “See he's a good boy now.”

“I don't trust him.” Luffy noticed the bulge in Law's pants.

“Go and please Law Mingo, start with his feet.”

“Yes master.” he crawled over on his hands and knees, he removed Law's shoes and began licking his feet. He started with the left, lapping not as hungrily as with Luffy but still doing a very good job. Law blushed but took a seat and watched as his enemy licked his feet. The raven smirked and put both feet on his face and he licked them together. He even placed kisses along the soles.

“Suck on my toes.” Doffy looked back at Luffy, who nodded.

Dofflamingo obeyed and began sucking on his big toes. “Fuck!” he palmed his bulge. Luffy stroked his cock as he held a big grin on his face.

“I want to face fuck him.” Law admitted, he felt his nuts ready to blow anyway.

“Sure, you take his mouth, and I'll satisfy his greedy ass.” Luffy came up behind him and began pulling out the dildo inside him, like the collar and the cuffs it was made from his power. Law was impressed at the size and girth of it.

“You sure set him up with a big one.” he undid his pants and freed his hard 8 incher. It held a musk from being confined in his pants.

“Nah always start off with one modeling my cock, but it grows in width depending on the person and what they want.” he absorbed the toy and Luffy's cock matched the girth of it. He lined up his massive cock at his gaping hole. Having the fat head kiss his hole made Doffy moan

Law gripped the back of his head, and gave his face a few quick slaps of his cock. Luffy pushed in and Mingo moaned, his tongue hanging out in pure joy. He couldn't take it he came hard on the floor. Luffy didn't stop even as Doffy's hole clenched in his release. The pet pet man filled him completely, and once he was balls deep inside him he had the blonde cumming again, his body shook as his balls emptied all over the floor.

“Not trained in the dick area well.” he thrust his cock into his mouth and began to thrust in and out. Doffy began to obediently sucking on his penis as it moved in and out, Law's balls smacking his chin with each thrust. Luffy replied in kind, thrusting into Doffy's fat ass, his balls smacking his pet's balls sending a powerful vibration rushing through his crotch, it felt amazing.

Doffy moaned around Law's cock. The vibrations making the Heart Pirates Captain moan, but his wild pace didn't end. He soon felt the stirring in his loins, he knew he was gonna blow. 'Tough choice, down his throat or all over his face.'

He took a look at Luffy who was having a blast pounding away at Doffy's ass, and by the moans and the extra cum on the floor Dofflamingo was enjoying it to. He caught Luffy's gaze and the boy grinned, before he knew it Luffy pulled him forward and kissed him hard on the lips.

Law's eyes widened and he lost control. Cum shot down Dofflamingo's throat, and Law pulled back till his dick slipped from the blonde's lips and he gave him a cum facial. Mingo licked his lips, savoring the taste.

Without Law's dick muffling them Doffy's moans echo through the room and he has one final orgasm before his clenching heat pulls Luffy over the edge. Luffy moans as he bottoms out, giving one final thrust as he cums. Thick ropes of cum pouring into his body.

The former king moans and shivers as his insides were painted white.

Law was amazed at Luffy's lust filled and blissed out expression. He held the larger male's waist as he rode out his release. He stuffed his pet's belly full, his huge cock making the perfect plug to keep it all inside.

Luffy's cock went soft and reverted back to normal size, but before the cum could all leak out Luffy created another dildo from the blue gel. He stuffed his ass with the toy. “Now Doffy you be a good boy, and clean up your mess, clean up every drop I'll reward you later.”

Doffy didn't need to be told twice. Law watched with satisfaction as Doffy began licking the cum off the floor. He moved about making sure to not waste a drop. “So you are keeping him?”

“Yeah, he'll make a great addition to my crew, unless you want him?”

“Nah you keep him, but if I ever wanna use him I can right?” Law had quite the blush on his cheeks.

“Of course.” Luffy put an arm around him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “We are in an alliance after all, that makes us nakama.” Law's face got red, and his cock twitched. Being on Luffy's ship he knew just how he treated his nakama. 'Fuck the hell yes!'

End or to be continued?

 

Series Peto Luffy

Luffy eats the Peto Peto fruit, after a lesson from Shanks Luffy learns how to use this power. Using it he not only builds his crew but understands them more. New crew mates and a grand ship.

Luffy/Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be a series?


End file.
